merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:With All My Heart
KILGHARRAH: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name... Merlin SCENE: GWEN IS WALKING THROUGH THE CASTLE, KEEPING TO THE SHADOWS, AND IS JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE WHEN PERCIVAL SEES HER PERCIVAL: You there! Show yourself. TURNS AROUND TO FACE HIM. PERCIVAL: Your Highness. Are you alright? Is something wrong? GWEN: No, no. All is well. PERCIVAL: It's dangerous to be out at such an hour. GWEN: I am grateful you are so scrupulous in your duties. PERCIVAL: It's not where I thought to have found you, Your Highness. GWEN: One does not always wish to be "Your Highness", Percival. I miss the old town, its streets, its people, so I go back sometimes. PERCIVAL: Is that wise? GWEN : Well, people only see a Queen when they expect to. PERCIVAL: All the same- GWEN: And it reminds me of Elyan. . .and I need that sometimes. PERCIVAL: Of course. I understand. GWEN: I'm not sure Arthur would. PERCIVAL: I won't mention it. GWEN: Thank you. SCENE: GWEN IS MEETING MORGANA IN THE WOODS MORGANA: You're late. GWEN: I'm sorry. MORGANA: Was there a problem? GWEN: Nothing I could not handle. MORGANA: Did you get what I asked for? HANDS MORGANA A SCROLL GWEN: It wasn't easy. It details the route the levy collection will take, the names of the knights, their arms, and the day they depart. MORGANA: You've done well, Gwen. GWEN: How can it further our cause? SCENE: ARTHUR WATCHING GWEN TALK WITH MORGANA. THEIR WORDS ARE INAUDIBLE. HE UNSHEATHES HIS SWORD BUT MERLIN STOPS HIM. MERLIN: No, my lord! Morgana's too powerful. Now is not the time. ARTHUR: How could she do this? MERLIN: She's not the Gwen you love. She has fallen pray to a dark and powerful magic. ARTHUR: If I lose her, I lose everything. MERLIN: We'll find a way to bring her back, Arthur. I promise. OPENING CREDITS SCENE: ARTHUR AND GWEN ARE HAVING BREAKFAST AND ARTHUR IS STARING AT HER. HIS PLATE IS FULL AND HE HOLDS A PIECE OF FOOD IN ONE HAND BUT DOESN'T EAT IT. GWEN: I thought I might ride this morning. ARTHUR: Yes? GWEN: Would you like to join me? ARTHUR: That won't be possible. GWEN: Oh. Perhaps this afternoon then? ARTHUR: Perhaps. GWEN: Arthur, is everything all right? ARTHUR: What do you mean? GWEN: You seem distracted. ARTHUR: Not at all. Pressing matters of state, that's all. I'm sorry. GWEN: I understand. Is there anything I can help you with? ARTHUR (shakes his head): That won't be necessary. GETS UP AND LEAVES WITH HIS FOOD HARDLY TOUCHED GWEN: You've hardly eaten! ARTHUR: I have a training session I must attend to. GWEN: Well, perhaps I will see you later? SCENE: ARTHUR WALKS INTO A SECRET ROOM WITH MORDRED AND LEON AND LOCKS THE DOOR. ARTHUR: Gentlemen. This is the new route to collect the levy. Commit it to memory. MORDRED: My Lord? ARTHUR: You are to tell no one that we have changed the plans until the patrol is on its way. Is that understood? LEON: Sire. ARTHUR: Mordred? MORDRED: Of course. But may I ask why we're changing he route, my lord? It's another days ride. ARTHUR: I can't tell you that. I just ask you trust me. Good. You leave in three days. WATCHES AS ARTHUR BURNS THE NEW ROUTE SCENE: MERLIN IS LOOKING FOR SPELLS TO HELP GWEN IN GAIUS'S CHAMBERS MERLIN: Why did I promise to help Gwen? I have no idea what to do. Is there really no remedy? GAIUS: If Gwen has suffered what I suspect then no, I fear not. MERLIN: You know what happened to her? GAIUS: When I was young, I heard about an ancient ritual of the Old Religion called the Teine Diaga. MERLIN: Teine Diaga? GAIUS: The sacred fire. The ritual used the mandrake root to bring unimaginable terror to the victim. Their screams could be heard twenty leagues away. When it was finally over, their will was no longer their own. They were slaves of the high priestesses for eternity. MERLIN: Who performed this ritual? Where? GAIUS: I've told you all I know. Such mysteries were revealed only to a handful of female initiates. As a boy, I was privy only to rumors. MERLIN: There must be someone who can help. GAIUS: I can only think of two people who truly know the Old Ways. One is Morgana Pendragon... SCENE: MERLIN WALKS TOWARDS A CAVE. BEFORE ENTERING, HE DRINKS AN AGEING POTION, TURNING HIMSELF INTO DRAGOON THE GREAT GAIUS: The other is the Dochraid. But be warned, Merlin. The Dochraid cannot be trusted. She must never know your true identity. DOCHRAID: Who dares enter the sacred cave? DRAGOON: I come to petition the Dochraid. DOCHRAID: Give me your hand. APPROACHES AND GIVES HER HIS HAND. SHE SNIFFS IT AND PUSHES IT AWAY IN DISGUST. DOCHRAID: I smell the stench of enmity. DRAGOON: I come in peace. In friendship. DOCHRAID: You are no friend of the Old Religion. No friend of Morgana Pendragon. DRAGOON: Great Dochraid- DOCHRAID: Silence! I know you, Emrys. Your Queen will find no relief here. DRAGOON: How do you know why I come? DOCHRAID: I am the Dochraid. The Earth speaks to me. You are not welcome here. Depart! DRAGOON: Oh, I cannot do that. Not until I have what I came for. DOCHRAID: You dare challenge me, the ancient Dochraid? You? A puny sorceror? DRAGOON: And yet I will have what I came for. DOCHRAID: I am a creature of the Earth. You cannot kill me. TAKES OUT EXCALIBUR AND SHOWS IT TO THE DOCHRAID, WHO RECOILS IN FEAR. DRAGOON: This sword was forged in a dragon's breath and it will do my bidding. DOCHRAID: You do not have the power to wield such a weapon. SWINGS THE SWORD AND SLICES THE DOCHRAID'S ARM. SHE CRIES OUT IN PAIN AND COVERS THE WOUND WITH HER HAND. DRAGOON: I wish you no furthur harm, Dochraid. Tell me what I need to know. DOCHRAID: Your Queen is doomed, Emrys. Her spirit has been consumed by the Teine Diaga. Bound by the silver wheel for all eternity. Her body is nothing but an empty vessel filled by the will of another. DRAGOON: Morgana. DOCHRAID: Once she has served her purpose, then that too will be cast away. DRAGOON: How do I break this spell? DOCHRAID: Only the greatest of sorcerers can attempt such a thing. POINTS THE SWORD AT THE DOCHRAID AGAIN. SHE RECOILS IN FEAR. DRAGOON: How? DOCHRAID: You must travel to the Cauldron of Arianrhod. There you will need all of your powers, for you must summon the White Goddess, herself. BRINGS THE SWORD CLOSER TO THE DOCHRAID, WHO RECOILS FROM THE THREAT. DRAGOON: And that is all? DOCHRAID: No, Emrys. The Queen must enter the Cauldron. Its waters hold the Goddess' power. Only their touch can heal her. Remember, Emrys, the Queen must enter the water willingly. If she is tricked, forced or beguiled, she will fall into the abyss and be lost forever. LOWERS EXCALIBUR. DRAGOON: Thank you, Great Dochraid. Thank you. STARTS TO LEAVE THE CAVE BUT THE DOCHRAID USES MAGIC TO THROW A DAGGER AT HIM. DRAGOON USES MAGIC TO REPEL IT AND ATTACKS THE DOCHRAID WITH EXCALIBUR AGAIN, WOUNDING HER. SHE CRIES OUT IN AGONY, DOUBLING OVER. HE LOOKS DOWN AT HER FOR A MOMENT AND THEN LEAVES THE CAVE. SCENE: ARTHUR IS LOOKING OUTSIDE THE WINDOW AND SEES MERLIN RETURN FROM HIS EXPEDITION. MORDRED APPROACHES ARTHUR. MORDRED: Sire? Is all well? ARTHUR: Yes. Thank you. MORDRED: If there's anything I can do... ARTHUR: I'm sorry? MORDRED: Just wanted you to know I'm always at your service. ARTHUR: I never douted it, Mordred. NODS HIS HEAD AT ARTHUR AND LEAVES. ARTHUR GOES BACK TO STARING OUT THE WINDOW SCENE: MERLIN LEADS THE WAY INTO THE PHYSICIAN'S QUARTERS, SPEAKING TO GAIUS ABOUT WHAT THE DOCHRAID TOLD HIM. MERLIN: There are too many things to go wrong. And summoning the White Goddess? That may be beyond me. GAIUS: I think not. Merlin, the only person who ever doubts your power is you. MERLIN: And even if I do manage that, we need to get Gwen to the Cauldron in the first place and she's hardly likely to go willingly. GAIUS: I've already thought of that. SHOWS MERLIN A POTION. MERLIN TAKES THE POTION BOTTLE AND INSPECTS IT. MERLIN: Tincture of Belladona? GAIUS: All that studying has already paid off. MERLIN: It's a powerful and dangerous drug, Gaius. GAIUS: More dangerous than the traitor in the heart of Camelot? MERLIN: Besides, Gwen needs to be conscious when she enters the Cauldron. She must do so of her own free will or the spell will not be broken. GAIUS: That, I agree, may not be within our powers. MERLIN: Well then, the rest is futile. GAIUS: But there is for someone whom it is possible. MERLIN: Arthur? NODS HIS HEAD YES TO MERLIN GAIUS: Only he can reach the part of Gwen that remains true. MERLIN: It won't work. GAIUS: You underestimate the power of love, Merlin. MERLIN: No, not that. Me. How can I use my magic with Arthur there? He'd discover me in an instant. GAIUS: Not if he didn't recognize you. MERLIN: (chuckles) No. No, not again. You know how exhausting the ageing spell is, Gaius. I don't have to strength to do that and perform the ceremony. GAIUS: Then you must find the strength. SCENE: ARTHUR, GAIUS AND MERLIN TALKING PRIVATELY IN A HIDDEN ROOM. ARTHUR: This tincture of Belladona, what are its effects? GAIUS: The patient is rendered into a deep sleep. ARTHUR: Patient?! GAIUS: It is generally used for the badly wounded. ARTHUR: How long does it last? GAIUS: A few hours. It has to be administered several times a day to provide a continuous sleep. MERLIN: But for no more than three days. GAIUS: It is true, Sire. The tincture should not be taken for an extended period. ARTHUR: Or? MERLIN: The body will not tolerate it. ARTHUR: Thank you, Merlin. GAIUS: Three days is time enough to ride to the Cauldron of Arianrhod. ARTHUR: You've done the journey yourself, have you? GAIUS: I cannot claim to- ARTHUR: Any mishap, any unexpected circumstance will- GAIUS: There is no reason to suspect that all will not go well. My Lord, if we do nothing, Gwen is already taken from you. ARTHUR: Merlin? AND MERLIN EXCHANGE A GLANCE AGREEING TO DO THIS. ARTHUR: Summoning this Goddess, will it require magic? GAIUS: It is a ritual that can only be performed by a sorcerer. It is the only way, Sire. Sorcery has to be fought with sorcery. ARTHUR: I'll be breaking my own decrees. GAIUS: To save your Queen, to save your wife. ARTHUR: Very well. It's decided. There'll be a sorcerer. Can he be trusted? GAIUS: Upon my life. ARTHUR: You assured me so once before, Gaius, but my father died in the hands of such a man. GAIUS: This sorcerer will be entirely different. ARTHUR: How can you be sure? GAIUS: Because Sire, this time I have chosen... a woman. GIVES GAIUS A STRANGE LOOK SCENE: ARTHUR WALKS IN HIS CHAMBERS THINKING. GWEN WALKS UP BEHIND HIM GWEN: How was the training, my Lord? ARTHUR: Fine. GWEN: Did you win? Lose? ARTHUR: A little of both. GWEN: You're a terrible liar, Arthur. You're wearing the same clothes you were this morning and your armor remains untouched. I'm not a fool. Wherever you've been, it wasn't the training ground. ARTHUR: I um- GWEN: Have I done somthing wrong? Spoken out of turn? Said something I shouldn't? I'm your wife, Arthur! I wouldn't see you hurt for the world. Now tell me what's troubling you. ARTHUR (sadly): I love you, Guinevere, more than you can imagine. There isn't anything I would not do for you. GWEN: I know, I- PULLS GWEN INTO A STRONG EMBRACE. GWEN IS LOOKING PUZZLED AND ARTHUR IS LOOKING OUT REALLY SADLY SCENE: MERLIN IN GAIUS'S CHAMBERS TRYING ON A DRESS MERLIN: What do you think? GAIUS: Ah. Well, it quite suits you, actually. MERLIN (laughs): Thanks. STARTS HEADING TO HIS ROOM GAIUS: You're forgetting one thing. TURNS BACK TO GAIUS LOOKING PUZZLED MERLIN: It needs a belt. STARTS HEADING BACK TO HIS ROOM WHEN GAIUS CALLS HIM BACK AGAIN HOLDING THE BELLADONA POTION GAIUS: Remember, you have to administer two drops every two hours to keep Gwen asleep. GOES TO HIS ROOM TO GRAB HIS THINGS FOR THE TRIP AND COMES BACK DOWN AND TAKES THE POTION FROM GAIUS MERLIN: Do you really think we can succeed, Gaius? GAIUS: We must. AND MERLIN LEAVE THE ROOM SCENE: ARTHUR, GAIUS AND GWEN ARE EATING IN THE ROYAL CHAMBERS. MERLIN POURS THE BELLADONA IN THE PITCHER AND ATTEMPTS TO GIVE GWEN A DRINK. MERLIN: Wine, my Lady? GWEN: Not tonight thanks, Merlin. FAILS TO POUR THE WINE IN GWEN'S GOBLET AND LOOKS AT ARTHUR AND GAIUS FOR HELP. ARTHUR RAISES HIS GLASS ARTHUR: A toast. GWEN: My Lord? ARTHUR: A toast to... A toast to the Queen. GWEN: Me? What have I done? GAIUS: Just been yourself, Your Highness. GWEN: You're very kind, Gaius, but shouldn't it rather be to Camelot? POURS GWEN SOME WINE ARTHUR, MERLIN, GAIUS: To Camelot. ARTHUR: Yes, to Camelot. GWEN: To Camelot TAKES A DRINK FROM THEIR GOBLETS. GAIUS, ARTHUR AND MERLIN START STARING AT GWEN, WAITING FOR THE BELLADONNA TO TAKE AFFECT. FOR A MOMENT, GWEN SEEMS UNAFFECTED. GWEN: You haven't eaten, my Lord. ARTHUR: No, I hav- PASSES OUT AND MERLIN PUSHES A PLATE OF SOFT BREAD UNDER HER HEAD SO SHE DOES NOT HIT THE TABLE. THEY ALL SPRING INTO ACTION. ARTHUR: You're sure this is safe, Gaius? GAIUS: I'd stake my life on it, Sire. ARTHUR: You may have to. WHEELS IN A SMALL WHEELBARROW WITH A CLOTH FOLDED ON IT. ARTHUR: She's still a Queen! MERLIN: It was the best I could do. GAIUS: We have to hurry, Sire. AND MERLIN START TO PLACE GWEN ON THE WHEELBARROW. ARTHUR: Careful. . . EASES THE REST OF HER ON THE WHEELBARROW. MERLIN DRAPES A SHEET OVER HER BODY TO CONCEAL HER. MERLIN: There. No one will know. ARTHUR: Gaius, you're sure this is going to work? GAIUS: You'll be amazed at how much licence old age lends you, Sire. Merlin, come. We meet at the Darkling Woods. STARTS TO STEER GWEN OUT OF THE ROOM ARTHUR: Merlin, if you drop her... MERLIN: I know. I lose my head. ARTHUR: Just so we're clear. LEAVES THE ROOM WITH GWEN. ARTHUR CLOSES THE DOOR AND PREPARES FOR THE JOURNEY. SCENE: GAIUS AND MERLIN ARE TAKING GWEN TO THE DARKLING WOODS. THEY PASS TWO KNIGHTS. GAIUS: Keep up, boy! Keep up! KNIGHTS AND GAIUS LET MERLIN PASS AND GAIUS ADRESSES THE KNIGHTS GAIUS: Why I keep him is beyond me. CONTINUE ON GAIUS: Are you alright? MERLIN: She's a lot heavier than she looks. GAIUS: That might very well be grounds for treason. MERLIN: Oh, dear. AND MERLIN BUMP INTO GWAINE AND MORDRED GWAINE: Ah! Gaius and Merlin. MORDRED: And a barrow of linen. GAIUS: Sir Gawaine, Sir Mordred. GWAINE: Planning on changing a bed? MORDRED: Or perhaps to run up some clothes? REACHES FOR THE SHEET COVERING GWEN AND MERLIN PULLS AWAY. GAIUS: Don't touch that. Not unless you want to risk an attack of Red Thrush Fever. GWAINE: I never heard of it? GAIUS: Ah, then you are fortunate indeed. More fortunate than the young man who just died in these very bedclothes. They have to be burned immediately. The last thing Camelot needs is an outbreak of Red Thrush Fever. Is it not? GWAINE (looking concerned): Yes, of course. Sorry. AND GWAINE ALLOW MERLIN AND GAIUS TO PASS BY AND THEY ALL HEAD ON THEIR WAY. BUT THEN GWAINE STOPS THEM. GWAINE: Gaius? GAIUS: Sire? GWAINE: What is the name of the unfortunate young man? So that I may send somthing to his family. GAIUS: Timothy AND MERLIN CONTINUE ON THEIR WAY BUT NOT BEFORE MORDRED TURNS BACK AND SEES GWEN'S HAND FALL FROM UNDER THE SHEET. SCENE: ARTHUR IS WAITING IN THE FOREST FOR MERLIN AND GAIUS TO BRING GWEN. HE LOOKS OVER TO JUST SEE GAIUS WALKING TO HIM. ARTHUR: Where's Merlin? GAIUS: It's alright, Sire. He comes. COMES UP BEHIND GAIUS BRINGING GWEN. ARTHUR: What kept you? MERLIN: Do you have any idea how steep those slopes are? MERLIN GETS TO ARTHUR, ARTHUR TAKES OFF THE SHEET TO REVEAL GWEN ARTHUR: She looks so innocent. So perfect. GAIUS: She still is, Sire. The only evil in her is Morgana's. Come, you must be on your way. TAKES GWEN IN HIS ARMS AND BRINGS HER TO THE HORSES AND MERLIN BRIEFLY HUGS GAIUS GOODBYE SCENE: ARTHUR AND GWEN ARE RIDING THROUGH THE FOREST TOWARDS THE CAULDRON OF ARIANRHOD SCENE: THE DOCHRAID'S SACRED CAVE. DOCHRAID: Gehaele thisne lichaman. Gestrangeme nu mihtig hie to forwarniene; yfel is on ofost. SCENE: ARTHUR AND MERLIN HAVE REACHED THE MOUNTAINS AND HAVE STOPPED TO PLAN THIER NEXT MOVE MERLIN: The sorceress lives at the westernmost peak. ARTHUR: That would be the highest. It always is, isn't it? Better get started, then. LOOKS BEHIND THEM AND STOPS ARTHUR BECAUSE HE SENSES SOMEONE WATCHING THEM. MERLIN: Wait... We're being watched. ARTHUR: One of your funny feelings again? That's alright, then. AND MERLIN START TO CONTINUE THROUGH THE MOUNTIAN PASS. ARTHUR: We'll tether the horses here. It'll be quicker on foot. AND MERLIN STOP TO TIE THE HORSES AND CONTINUE ON FOOT. MERLIN: What about the supplies? ARTHUR: You'll manage. MERLIN: I can't take it all. ARTHUR: I'll be carrying Guinevere. MERLIN: She's half the weight of that lot. ARTHUR: Are you suggesting that I risk the safety of the Queen and carry even more? MERLIN: I could take her an- ARTHUR: She's my wife. MERLIN: I'd be careful. ARTHUR: And you're the servant. SCENE: THE DOCHRAID'S CAVE DOCHRAID: Fleoge thu swa swa se windraesgrimsath. THE DOCHRAID CHANTS, SHE ATTACHES A MESSAGE TO A CROW'S LEG. WHEN SHE FINISHES HER CHANT, THE CROW FLIES OUT OF THE CAVE. SCENE: ARTHUR AND MERLIN ARE WALKING WITH GWEN ALONG THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF OF THE MOUNTIAN. ARTHUR: These funny feelings of yours... MERLIN: They're not funny. ARTHUR: Stupid, then. Where do they come from, do you think? Are you still there, Merlin? Don't tell me you've gone into a sulk. MERLIN: I'm not sulking. I'm carrying a load even a horse would struggle under. ARTHUR: Do you good. MERLIN: How come it wouldn't do you good? ARTHUR: I'm already good. MERLIN: Well maybe I- FALLS DOWN THE CLIFF WITHOUT ARTHUR NOTICING ARTHUR: Merlin? TURNS AROUND AND MERLIN IS GONE ARTHUR: Merlin? SETS GWEN DOWN ON THE GROUND AND LOOKS OVER THE CLIFF TO FIND MERLIN UNCONSCIOUS ARTHUR: Merlin?!! STARTS TO CLIMB DOWN THE CLIFF TO MERLIN BUT SLIPS AND FALLS WITH SOME ROCKS. SCENE: MORGANA RECIEVES THE NOTE FROM THR DOCHRAID. SHE WALKS TO WHERE AITHUSA IS HIDING AND READS THE NOTE. DOCHRAID'S VOICE: Emrys is working to foil your plans. He means to cleanse Guinevere at the Cauldron of Arianrhod. MORGANA: No! growls. MORGANA: You must help me, Aithusa. This cannot be. SCENE: ARTHUR AND MERLIN ARE UNCONSCIOUS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CLIFF. ARTHUR WAKES UP TO FIND HIS ARM TRAPPED BETWEEN TWO BOULDERS. HE TRIES TO KICK MERLIN AWAKE, BUT CAN'T REACH HIM ARTHUR: Merlin! Merlin! TRIES TO FREE HIS HAND BUT IT'S STUCK. HE PREPARES TO CUT HIS ARM OFF WHEN. . . MORDRED: ARTHUR!!! LOOKS UP TO SEE MORDRED AT THE TOP OF THE CLIFF WITH A ROPE IN HAND. A BIG FLOOD OF RELIEF FLOODS THROUGH HIM. ARTHUR: Check on Guinevere. MORDRED: I already have, Sire. She sleeps soundly. SCENE: ARTHUR, MERLIN AND MORDRED AROUND A CAMPFIRE IN THE MOUNTAIN PASS. GWEN SLEEPING SOUNDLY NEXT TO THEM. MORDRED: It does not seem possible. The Queen has the sweetest of natures. ARTHUR: It was never her. Just Morgana. I'm sorry I didn't confide in you. MORDRED: It's best you didn't. If I hadn't had my suspicions, I wouldn't have followed you. Merlin acting strangely... ARTHUR: Is that so unusual? MORDRED: And the levy route being changed. ARTHUR: You had a funny feeling. MORDRED: My Lord? ARTHUR: I'm glad that you did, Mordred. Without you, I fear I would have lost my arm at the very least. MERLIN: I would have woken. ARTHUR: Merlin, if I had to rely on your timekeeping, I'd have lost both my arms and my legs to boot. It's good to have you with us. Three's always better than two, isn't that right, Merlin? MERLIN: Of course. It's time. ARTHUR: I'll do it. MERLIN: Two drops only. GOES TO GIVE GWEN THE BELLADONA LEAVING MERLIN AND MORDRED ALONE. MORDRED GOES AND CROUCHES NEXT TO MERLIN. MORDRED: You don't trust me, do you, Merlin? MERLIN: I believe you to be a... fine knight. MORDRED: But not one to be trusted. It's alright. I know you have the King's best interests at heart. I only wish you'd believe that I do too. One day, I shall prove my loyalty to you and to the King. Then I hope we may be friends. MERLIN: I could wish for nothing more. SCENE: MORDRED, MERLIN AND ARTHUR (WHILE CARRYING GWEN) CONTINUE THROUGH THE MOUNTAIN PASS LOOKING FOR THE COULDREN. THEY PASS BY A BUNCH OF BANNERS. MORDRED: What's the meaning of these banners? MERLIN: Marks the way for pilgrims. This is a sacred site for those who follow the Old Religion. ARTHUR: How do you know such things? MERLIN: Gaius told me. IS WATCHING FROM A DISTANCE. ARTHUR: How much further? MERLIN: Not far. This gorge leads to the Cauldron. screams. FLIES TOWARDS THEM AND BLOWS FIRE TOWARDS THEM. ARTHUR SWINGS GWEN FROM HARMS WAY AND LEADS THE OTHERS BETWEEN SOME BOULDERS. ARTHUR: Here! HIDING MERLIN LOOKS AROUND FOR SIGNS OF MORGANA. HE THEN JOINS ARTHUR AND MORDRED BEHIND THE BOULDER. ARTHUR: Morgana must be close. MERLIN: You go. I'll distract it. ARTHUR: No. MERLIN: You must. ARTHUR: You're the only one who knows where the sorcerer is. MERLIN: Arthur!! SWOOPS BY THE BOULDER. MORDRED: Get Gwen to safety, Sire. We'll cover you and join you beyond the gorge. ARTHUR: Very well. LEAVES MERLIN AND MORDRED AND TAKES GWEN TO SAFETY MERLIN: Stay here. I'll divert the creature. MORDRED: Merlin, you can't. MERLIN: I know what I'm doing, Mordred. RUNS OUT INTO THE OPEN WITH AITHUSA SWOOPING AROUND. AITHUSA STARTS TO ATTACK MERLIN BUT HE TELLS HER (IN DRAGON TONGUE) TO LEAVE AND STOP HER ATTACK. SHE OBEYS AND MERLIN GOES BACK TO MORDRED. HE STARTS TO GRAB THE SUPPLIES. MORDRED: What happened? Merlin? MERLIN: Come on. MORDRED: The dragon... MERLIN: We need to move. START RUNNING TO WHERE ARTHUR IS BUT MORGANA IS BEHIND THEM AND INTERCEPTS THEM. SHE FLINGS THEM THROUGH THE AIR AND KNOCKS OUT MORDRED. MERLIN, STILL CONSCIOUS, GETS UP AND FLEES TO ARTHUR. ARTHUR: Merlin! Where's Mordred? JUST SHAKES HIS HEAD. ARTHUR GETS UP AND TRIES TO GET PAST MERLIN TO HELP MORDRED BUT MERLIN STOPS HIM. MERLIN: No, Arthur. ARTHUR: I won't leave a knight behind. MERLIN: I saw Morgana. Mordred's given us a chance. We can't throw it away. SCENE: MORDRED LAYING IN THE ROAD AND MORGANA SLOWLY STROKES HER FINGERS ACROSS HIS FACE TO WAKE HIM UP. HE STIRS AND LOOKS AT MORGANA MORDRED: Why don't you kill me? MORGANA: My argument's not with you, Mordred. How could it be? We're of a kind. PULLS HIMSELF TO HIS FEET AND BACKS AWAY FROM MORGANA. MORDRED: Never. MORGANA: You wear the uniform well but we both know what lies beneath. Do you think Arthur would tolerate you for one minute if he knew the truth? One of his knights, a sorcerer. MORDRED: One day he will know. One day we will be accepted. MORGANA: Your naïveté would be charming if it wasn't so dangerous. Where's Emrys? MORDRED: Emrys? MORGANA: You pretend you do not know of whom I speak? MORDRED: It is a name I've only heard of. MORGANA: He's not here? With you? MORDRED: If he was, would we both not feel the presence of such a great sorcerer? LOOKS FRIGHTENED AND UNCERTAIN. MORDRED WATCHES HER. MORGANA: Then I have no further use for you. RAISES HER HAND TO CAST A SPELL. MORDRED: You would strike one of your own? HESITATES, LOWERING HER HAND. MORDRED: I am not strong enough to defeat you, Morgana, but know this. Such hatred as yours can never triumph. I hope one day you will find the love and compassion which used to fill your heart. IS VISIBLY MOVED TO NEAR TEARS BY HIS WORDS. MORDRED TAKES ADVANTAGE OF HER DISTRACTION AND USES HIS MAGIC TO THROW HER BACKWARDS. SHE IS RENDERED UNCONSCIOUS BY THE IMPACT OF HER FALL. MORDRED SLOWLY LOWERS HIS HAND. SCENE: ARTHUR CARRIES GWEN TOWARDS THE CAULDRON OF ARIANRHOD, WITH MERLIN FOLLOWING. MERLIN: It's as Gaius described. The Cauldron of Arianrhod. SETS DOWN THE SUPPLIES, SIGHING AS HE IS RELIEVED OF HIS HEAVY BURDENS. ARTHUR SETS GUINEVERE DOWN NEAR THE EDGE OF THE WATER. ARTHUR: Where's the sorceress? MERLIN: Gaius says she's a recluse. She shuns the company of men. ARTHUR: She's going to have to make an exception. We haven't got much time. Guinevere could wake up at any moment. MERLIN: We've got more tincture. ARTHUR: No! No more. I won't risk it. We have to find her. MERLIN: I'll search her out. GRABS ONE OF THE BAGS TO BRING WITH HIM. A BLACK DRESS FALLS OUT OF THE BAG AND ARTHUR NOTICES IT. MERLIN PICKS THE DRESS UP AND STUFFS IT BACK INTO THE BAG. MERLIN: You didn't think this was going to be free, did you? ARTHUR: What are you talking about? MERLIN: The sorceress. She likes to be paid in clothes. She can't get to a tailor. ARTHUR: Why would a recluse be interested in clothes? MERLIN: I don't know, Arthur. She's a sorceress. She's not going to be normal, is she? SCENE: MERLIN MOVES TO A CONCEALED SPOT, TAKES THE DRESS OUT OF THE BAG AND STARTS TO PUT IT ON OVER HIS CLOTHES. SCENE: ARTHUR SITS NEXT TO THE UNCONSCIOUS GUINEVERE. ARTHUR: Not long now, my love. HEARS THE SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS AND LOOKS UP TO SEE MORDRED RUNNING TOWARDS HIM. ARTHUR: Mordred! I thought we'd lost you. Category:Transcripts Category:Series 5 Transcripts